Insanity
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Side story of The Romance No One Saw Coming. It started with one of the twins realizing he has a problem. A problem so big he can't go to anybody for help. Not even his brother.
1. Insanity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I don't gain anything from them.

**Warnings:** robotic slash, crack pairings, mild to average Oocness (I think)

**A/N: **Yet another strange romance. Please feel free to tell me of any mistakes and I'll correct them.

"talking"

* * *

_**Insanity**_

This couldn't be happening to him! It seemed like a really bad joke to him but, no matter what he did, these thoughts wouldn't leave him. It wasn't real! This couldn't be natural! Ratchet could probably fix him up, but he would rather kiss a Seeker than go to the medic with such an embarrassing problem.

Because he, Sunstreaker, the most beautiful thing to have ever existed in the entire Universe, was now completely and utterly obsessed with one of the ugliest mechs to have ever graced his optics. For the past one hundred and twenty days not a day went by without him thinking about that ugly little glitch. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't have anyone knowing about this. Imagine the humiliation! He could just see those slagging minibots cackling about the irony of it all. This was absolutely degrading…

But, he could still remember how that ugly waste of energon jumped in front of him, blaster rifle in hand, shooting like a maniac at Starscream while he got back on his feet after being thrown by said Seeker. It was then that Sunstreaker realized that while the other mech wasn't created as a warrior, he always joined the fray as soon as he was allowed to. He usually forgot that his current obsession was dangerous. He wasn't the only one that made said mistake. Jazz and his little fleet of spies were usually extremely underestimated. Those that suddenly realized their value rarely were given the chance to forget it. Sunstreaker was now one of those few… lucky or unlucky ones.

The golden Lamborghini had tried to pin his new interest to gratitude. The little slagger had probably saved him a prolonged stay in medbay. He surely saved his paintjob from getting even more ruined. Unfortunately, his interest had gotten out of control and his thoughts had left friendly gratitude rating a long time ago.

He wanted to rip something up! He didn't even care about the brig anymore. He needed to vent and killing things had become his favorite therapy. He'd rather draw, but he didn't trust himself right now. He knew who he was going to draw and how in the Pit was he going to explain that? How could he face his brother? He could already see what his brother would say right before blowing a circuit by laughing. Unfortunately, that meant he had to settle for a drink in the rec. room. As he watched the Dinobots trying to convince Hound to let them tag along on one of his excursions, his current problem walked in followed by Jazz, the minibot rabble and the human mascot. If he were human, he would've rolled his optics in annoyance. As it was, he let out a frustrated sigh. He'd better leave before his temper flared up. Sideswipe would be coming soon from patrol and his brother absolutely hated when he returned to find him in the brig. He'd rather avoid conflict for now than hear the red pain in the aft bitch the rest of the fragging day and night.

He took the time to study the other mech. He looked better than usual, which wasn't saying much since he usually looked like scrap. Sunstreaker wondered if it was the constant human contact that affected the mech's looks. The humans did seem to care very little about them, except for a very small number of them. The warrior wondered briefly how the other would look if he ever took one of his deep treatments. They usually made a mech look stunning, even when their alt-forms looked uglier than Megatron's helmet.

"Ya realize he knows you're watchin' him, right?"vJazz's voice beside him made him start. Frag! He'd been too busy staring he never noticed the saboteur getting so close. A slip like this during battle could cost him his life, his brother's or worse… his paintjob. He frowned at the Porsche, who merely grinned wider in amusement.

"I'm not watching anybody," he growled and Jazz's grin grew even wider. Sunstreaker briefly wondered how the Porsche could do that without breaking something, "He's too ugly anyways. I'd probably turn blind if I look at him."

Jazz's visor flashed in annoyance, but the smile on his face told Sunstreaker the other mech wasn't really angry.

"Charming as always, Sunny. Funny how I didn't say who you were watchin'. Can ya read minds now?" the Porsche drawled, before talking contemplatively, "Ya know, he's not as sweet and naïve as ya'all think he is. It's really sad and ironic. He's stuck as the innocent little one and you're stuck as the psychotic violent one."

Sunstreaker glared at the Special Ops Officer who merely shrugged, silly smile still on his face. There was silence for a few minutes until Jazz spoke again. His tone of voice strangely serious, "That's gonna get the both of ya killed."

"What the frag are you talking about?" the golden one asked actually paying attention and not liking the thought of his obsession dying. He wasn't worried about himself, since he wasn't planning on leaving his brother alone any time soon.

"It's hard bein' somethin' you're not. At least ya have your bro with ya. He knows the real you, so to speak. He, on the other hand, has spent more time than even _I_ consider healthy hidin' who he really is. One of these days he's gonna flip and then die," Jazz answered softly, before shrugging again and continuing, "He's got no one, Sunny. He doesn't let anyone get close enough."

"Why are you telling me about it? Sunstreaker asked gruffly while ice blue optics glared at the black and white mech, "I don't even like the ugly slagger."

Jazz smiled at him. One of those cryptic smiles that made Sunstreaker remember that one of Jazz's specialties was knowing information he wasn't supposed to know and exploiting it for all it was worth.

"Ya already know that he knows you're watchin' him. But what _you _don't know, and _I_ know, is that he's been watchin' ya far longer than ya can imagine."

Sunstreaker's head turned sharply to look at the mech he'd been obsessing over. He was talking animatedly with the human pet. The golden Bot could feel his fuel pump behaving erratically. His optics brightened in annoyance. As if being obsessed wasn't enough, now he was malfunctioning!

As if sensing someone watching him, the mech turned to look at him. Sunsteaker could feel himself smiling softly. He'd better hurry and find Ratchet before he started skipping around the Ark hugging everybody on sight while preaching world peace. The golden warrior got up, ready to head to medbay for a thorough check up. After that, he'll go straight to his quarters, polish and recharge. He sent a lazy wave in goodbye to the Porsche as he walked away, but when he reached the doors a voice stopped him.

"Hey! Heading out early?"

Sunstreaker frowned slightly, insults cancelled as quickly as he thought them up. Why couldn't things be as they were before? He just shrugged and said, "Gotta see Ratchet. I think I'm malfunctioning."

The other mech looked slightly confused and Sunstreaker knew he wasn't expecting the civilized answer.

"I'll go with you. Can't have you falling into stasis in the middle of a hallway," the yellow Bot told him calmly, a small smile on his face.

Sunstreaker stood, his optics staring into his obsession's optics. This was wrong. This was unnatural. Sideswipe would never let him live this down. The others would surely use this to pester him even more. This was the most ironic, demented and impossible situation he'd ever been in.

He should say no. He should tell him how ugly and useless he really was. And even if it wasn't the truth, he should insult the small mech just because he could. Instead, he found himself spealing.

"If you wanna. Side's not here yet and I'd rather not face our CMO's wrath alone. You can always distract him or something. Everyone knows you're his favorite Bot, Bumblebee."

Jazz watched as they walked away. A quick survey of the room told him that, except the Bots under his wing, no one else noticed the strange exchange. He couldn't help but smile in amusement. This should be fun. It already had the potential of becoming highly amusing. Just the thought of how the others would react made him almost squeal in glee. He still wished them luck. Experience told him that love was never easy, but it was always worth the trouble.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - Fixed dialogues_


	2. Attention

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own them. I only get to play with them.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Attention_**

It was going to be a nice day today Bumblebee decided. He had to patrol the night before and had lost the morning recharging, but the rest of the day he was sure would be good. His first stop was to grab a cube. He was in such high spirits he didn't notice the silence that spread as he walked by.

"Lookin' good, Bee!" Jazz greeted the VW who only grinned at his superior officer before settling beside him.

"What's the deal with that?" Cliffjumper's voice could be heard from the back of the room.

The yellow minibot looked confused as his systems tried to come up with an answer to a question he didn't quite understand. Having no idea what exactly Cliffjumper was talking about, he chose to ignore the question. The silence was beginning to register and he finished his energon as silently as possible to avoid getting more attention. As soon as he finished, he checked his chronometer. He promised Spike to take him around town for the day and there was not much daylight time left.

"Hey, buddy, you're not leavin' 'cause of Jumper, right?" the saboteur spoke as Bumblebee was getting up.

"Nah. I promised Spike a drive. Better leave now and not waste more time," the yellow Bot answered.

"Ah," the Porsche nodded in understanding before smiling, "Bring the littl' runt, Bee. I got some questions 'bout a new club."

"Gotcha," he replied and left for the day. Drives with Spike were always fun and not even Cliffjumper's question would ruin his day.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just like he'd imagined. He and Spike drove around the town with no destination in mind. The human had confessed to have planned on taking him to a new race track, but after taking one look at him had decided on showing him off. The minibot had to admit it felt rather nice to be looked at by others. Spike even said he'd been the reason those human femmes had given him their phone numbers. The day ended too quickly for the minibot who finally took Spike to the Ark. Silence greeted him again as he and Spike entered the room. Now that he was actually aware of the stares, Bumblebee was feeling quite uncomfortable. Icy blue optics caught his attention, and he could clearly see the smug smirk he wore on his face.

'_Bastard! This is all your fault!'_

"Hello, Bumblebee. Nice look!" Bluestreak's greeting broke the silence and Bumblebee couldn't help but feel gracious of the gunner's inability to stand silence.

"Thanks," the minibot replied warily.

He was trying to remain calm, but the attention was incredibly uncomfortable. He'd been programmed to not get attention. All of this was beginning to set his defense mechanisms haywire. The minibot, for once, placed himself near the entrance of the room. His optics could clearly see the smirk of the mech watching him disappear.

'_Great… he's probably taking this out of proportion. He ruins my day with a fight; I'll post those pictures I have of that New Year's party all over the ship.'_

"So, what's the occasion?" the talkative Datsun asked, trying to dispel the silence again.

"Why the slag would he need a fragging occasion to look good?" the beautiful potty mouth called Sunstreaker actually growled.

Bumblebee could actually hear the silence getting even more quiet, if such a thing was possible. Poor Bluestreak seemed to shrink under the warrior's icy glare. Bumblebee was sure he saw CPUs short-circuiting at the sight of the golden warrior defending the minibot. He made a note to get the surveillance tapes and make copies.

"Calm down, Sunstreaker. The guys are not used to see me like this. It'll be really hard to do my job when everyone's looking at the incredibly shiny yellow car," Bumblebee spoke, shifting the attention of the warrior from Bluestreak onto himself. The golden mech's stance relaxed, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Bumblebee's CPU almost melted from the sudden rush of power the act gave him.

'_Beautiful and deadly… Like the humans' vision of a fallen angel… and he's all mine'_

"You don't like it?" came the gruff question and Bumblebee had to stop himself from doing like a human and sigh.

"I'm programmed to not get attention," he replied with a shrug. The golden warrior's optics dimmed a little at hearing the answer, but Bumblebee ignored it and continued talking, "I gotta say it was pretty interesting to have all those people gawking at me. That's never happened before. Spike even got to meet femmes just because they liked how I looked."

The human in question turned red in embarrassment and shrunk on his seat. Thankfully, the Bots around him were more interested on the conversation than on him.

"So, you liked it?" Sunstreaker asked. Head tilted slightly as he awaited a response.

"Well… I did. It was a really nice day," Bumblebee replied with a smile on his face while looking directly at the golden warrior, "The others don't seem to like it, though"

"Why the slag should you care?" was the Lamborghini's reply before making his way out of the room.

Bumblebee chuckled softly. Sunny was right, he'd had fun. Spike had fun with him. Maybe he could repeat this again another day.

* * *

Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues


	3. Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I don't make any money out of this.

**A/N: **Thanks to the people that reviewed! Any mistakes you tell me about will be fixed as soon as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Brother_**

How the slag had _THAT_ happened? He had to admit that in the beginning it had been hilarious. His brother, the ever cheerful and friendly Bot that he was (sarcastically speaking of course) had apparently blown a fuse and done nothing about it. Because there was just no way that whatever was happening would've happened if his brother was fully functional. Sure, he'd laughed and joked for a few weeks about the whole thing. And he had to admit that watching his brother with that bug still made him laugh. But just because he found it funny did it mean he had to like it.

It wasn't fair… He'd been waiting a long time for his brother to finally reach out to the others. Show them that he wasn't a cold blooded killer a program away from turning Decepticon. He loved his brother. Wanted what was best for him and seeing his twin push everyone away except him actually hurt. How come now, when his wish had been granted, it hurt even more?

He knew why. He just didn't want to accept it… He was jealous. He was jealous of that little yellow excuse of an exhaust pipe. He was jealous of a minibot, for Primus' sake! Maybe Sunny wasn't the only one with a failure, 'cause that was definitely not possible. But Ratchet had assured him Sunny and he were a hundred percent operational. He even threw his toolbox at him to emphasize his point. Which could only mean that there was no way to fix this and make it like it was before. Just him and Sunny against the world. Frag! They never strayed far from each other, unless a mission requested it. And even then, they reunited as soon as possible. Sunny never needed anyone else. Sunny never wanted anyone but his brother beside him… Until now… And by the Matrix, it hurt!

The red Lamborghini sighed as he watched the sunset all alone. Usually, Sunstreaker would accompany him, but he was too busy with whatever he and Bumblebee did in the afternoons to join his brother. Sideswipe shuddered at the thought and forcibly erased that train of thought from his CPU. If there was one thing he didn't want taking space on his processor was the thought of his brother interfacing with anyone, let alone a minibot. Oh, he knew it could be possible, but by Primus it should be _really_ awkward…

'_Gah… eewwwwwww...'_ his thoughts were thankfully disturbed by a familiar presence behind him.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself. I've been standing here for five cycles. If I were a Decepticon, you would've been slagged by now," the golden warrior told him as he moved to sit beside him.

"Whatever, Sunshine. What happened to the insect?" he asked, trying to rein in his jealousy. He didn't want to anger his twin and end up fighting. Not now that he had to share his twin's time with another.

"He's with the squishy. Can't remember his name now. I've been thinking of getting Bee a pet collar, tags and a leash for the thing," Sunstreaker replied and Sideswipe knew he was not joking about it. And that only sent him into laughter, which earned him one of his brother's glares. The one that said 'you better explain what's so funny before I slag you'.

" His name's Spike, Sunny. And you can't do that," he said calmly, while inwardly dying of laughter. Now _that_ was an image worth visualizing.

"Why the frag not? It keeps running around. One of these days one of us is going to squish it. I'm just trying to prevent that," the golden twin asked, truly confused.

Although to anybody else it might have sounded like anger. Sideswipe was having trouble controlling his laughter, but he still managed. He really didn't want Sunny to believe he was laughing at him.

"Humans are not pets. Or at least that was what Prowl and Prime told me after I asked if I could keep one. Apparently, the squishy is your dear Bee's friend," he explained while throwing an arm around his brother's frame.

"Ah, slag!" Sunstreaker cursed as he leaned into his brother, "Ya sure?"

"Prowl never jokes, bro. You should know that by now," the red one said, releasing a chuckle.

"Whatever," the golden one replied with a shrug.

By now night had fallen. They should be heading back to the Ark before Red Alert had a 'security breach' fit. But if they went there, Sunny would surely leave him as soon as the bug returned and he wanted to spend more time with his twin.

"We should be heading back," the gruff voice of Sunstreaker broke the silence, as he got up.

"Yeah, we should…" he sighed and got up as well. He chanced a look at his brother, whose optics suddenly glowed in excitement. Surely thinking about the minibot…

"As the humans say, fuck them. Let's go mess with the human authorities!" Sunstreaker exclaimed before transforming and driving towards the city.

Sideswipe didn't hesitate in following his brother. Playing with the police was a favorite of his. They were surely going to spend a few days in the brig for this. As he raced down to catch up to the golden Lamborghini, he realized he didn't feel so jealous of Bumblebee anymore. Why should he really? Sunstreaker and him were twins, sharing half of a spark to prove it. He would always know Sunstreaker better than anyone and vice versa. And while his brother seemed to have developed feelings for the young spy, Sunstreaker would always need him; just like he would always need Sunstreaker.

Maybe it was time for him to find someone for himself.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	4. Eavesdropping: I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers and I make no money from it.

**A/N: **_For the people that wondered who I'm pairing Sideswipe with: _I'm sorry to say that I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm considering writing it once I finish TRNSC, but I make no promises. Sideswipe was really hard to write for me and I have no idea who to pair him with.

"talking"

_'thinking' _

_

* * *

  
_

**_Eavesdropping: I_**

If you could ask the Autobots which tasks they considered the most boring, the majority of them would tell you inventory and monitor duty. Of course, the twins were the only known exception. They liked to know what was available on the Ark and in what quantities in order to deduce how much could be sacrificed to their nameless prank god. Everyone knew this. That's why Red Alert, Prowl and Hoist teamed up and were able to convince Optimus to ban them from inventory duty. They also liked to use the monitors to 'persecute' their fellow comrades, or at least that's how the poor Security Director had called it. Anybody else would call it gathering blackmail information for future use. Needless to say, whenever the two Lamborghinis were on monitor duty, the Autobots were the perfect picture of a completely obedient, loyal, organized and cooperative army. Optimus had seriously considered placing them on monitor duty indefinitely but, unfortunately, they were his two best warriors on Earth.

The Autobots were so busy being careful around the twins that their processors never considered there were others they had to be careful around. They didn't mind being ignored. They actually milked the opportunity for all it was worth. They had to practice, didn't they? And if they somehow found out that Grimlock sang Celine Dion songs whenever he was alone, well, that was an added bonus. If being ignored ever annoyed them, they were sure to take matters in their own hands. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's systems would surely crash if they ever figured out who was responsible for the most ingenious pranks ever done on the ship… The ones they'd been punished rather severely for…

Today it was Bumblebee's time for monitor duty. So far it had been pretty quiet. He still had four more hours of monitor watching to go, followed by three hours of freedom and patrol. Someone had complained about seeing robots near the warehouse district and Jazz had told him to investigate.

It was still early, 0725 Earth hours, and Bumblebee knew things would speed up pretty soon. As if Primus was listening, his optics fell on monitor number thirty-six. Prime and Prowl had just stepped out of Prime's office still engaged in conversation. With a smirk that looked quite out of place on him, the small yellow mech turned on the audio and leaned forward automatically. .

'_Thank Primus for Red Alert's programming!'_

"It does not matter either way, Optimus. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker are two fully functional mechs working at optimum capacity. As long as it does not hinder their performance, I see no reason to stop what they are doing," Prowl's calm voice could be heard through the speakers. The VW's CPU focused solely on the conversation, curious to know what his superiors had to say about him and Sunny.

"I know that," Prime's voice replied, "I just can't help but worry about them, Prowl. This is a war not a pleasure cruise. Mechs die all the time."

"I am sure they are aware of the risks," Prowl continued and Bumblebee felt grateful for the officer's trust.

Both Prime and Optimus continued on their way in relative silence. Bumblebee almost turned away in search of something else, when Optimus stopped walking, making Prowl stop and stare at their leader.

"I don't think I can allow their relationship, Prowl. There are things we ignore in order to stay with the ones we've grown to care about. No matter how illogical ignoring them may seem. Just because Bumblebee has chosen to ignore the glaring facts that advise against such a relationship doesn't mean I can. And it isn't only because Sunstreaker has a higher chance of going into permanent stasis due to his reckless behavior. All he can think about is himself and his slagging paintjob. Sunstreaker is a jackass, to borrow a human term, and that is on his good days. He's a dangerous sociopath on his bad days. He enjoys what he does, Prowl, and his job is to kill. Bumblebee deserves more than a cold-sparked killer who loves himself," Prime actually ranted in the middle of the hallway while the Datsun listened attentively.

Bumblebee stood, optics fixed on the monitor figure of his leader. Was Prime going to forbid him to build a relationship with Sunny? He couldn't do that! Not when everything was still so new. Not even a stellar cycle had passed since the warrior had begun to show interest in him and Bumblebee had watched the golden warrior from far away since the day the warrior and his twin had been reassigned to Optimus' unit. The yellow minibot turned off the audio. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying anymore. In all of his time of service he'd never gone against his superior's orders, but Bumblebee knew that for Sunny he'd make an exception.

He tried to focus his attention on something else. Monitor sixty-eight showed Powerglide and Seaspray on weapon maintenance. They were usually amusing and he desperately needed to be cheered up. Knowing that the mech he'd placed on his database in the same category as his own creator was disappointed on his choice of lifemate (hopefully bondmate) was hard to process. Clicking the button that turned on the audio in that area of the Ark, he settled back and listened.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. You-know-who might not like it and then you two will be in trouble," Powerglide spoke and Bumblebee smirked. Now this was interesting. . .

"Aw, come on! The Golden Menace already hates us, Glide. Besides, Bee loves the sea. I don't see why I can't ask him to join me on a trip," Seaspray replied and Bumblebee could feel his systems overheating and his air intakes hissing as they began working.

_'Not this again. . .' _

"Look, Spray, buddy, you wanna take on Streaker, go ahead! It's not you I'm worried about. Have you even analyzed how Sunstreaker will react? You already know he's violent. That's no real secret here, but I've heard he's really possessive too. Who knows what he'll do to Bee? You see what. . . "

Bumblebee cut the audio, his optics a dark blue that showed how angry he was. He had to control and erase all the commands his CPU was sending, lest he be charged and found guilty for mechslaughter and vandalism. This was getting ridiculous! What the frag was happening? How could they even think that slag about Sunny? He was an Autobot like them, and they were talking about him as if he were Megatron himself . . . or maybe Starscream. Of course, they were also talking about him as if he was a frail human child in need of someone to provide him with all his basic needs.

'_Poor little Bumblebee can't take care of himself.'_

He could sense someone entering the room. He turned his still dark blue optics to see who it was, but he saw no one there.

"Mirage"

"Well, someone appears to be in a good mood," the cultured voice of the mech replied, but he didn't turned off his cloak, "Have you been checking the monitors?"

"None of your business, Mirage," the yellow mech's voice came out of his vocalizer as a growl. The Ligier's chuckle only angered him more.

"I'll take that as a yes. Isn't it amazing what you can hear when you are virtually invisible?"

"Are you being sarcastic, Raj? Cause I'm really not in the mood right now."

"No sarcasm, Bee. Knowing that you were doing the monitors today, I came to the conclusion that there would be no way for you to miss the comments about Sunstreaker and you.\." the still invisible mech replied. Bumblebee had to agree with his logic, the spies of the Ark always took advantage of monitor duty. That was no real secret between them.

"And?"

"I've come here with a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

"One that might, at least, give you retribution."

"Why should you care, Raj? No offense, but you've always been more of a talk first shoot later mech. Vengeance seems kind of low for you."

"Usually is. . . But Sunny has done nothing against me. Has, in fact, saved my aft a few times. Besides, we can't let them go around believing our espionage director is a weak sparkling that lets everyone walk all over him. It really gives a bad image to the rest of the division."

"Yeah, 'cause there are so many of us here."

"Less is better for us, Bee," the Ligier replied, amusement reflecting on his voice, "We've got Jazz's permission to use whatever means we deem necessary. What do you say?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment, "We'll get discovered. . ."

"We can't be invisible forever."

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	5. Bonding

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. As always, any mistakes you tell me about will be corrected.

**"bold"** - Comm

"normal" -talking

* * *

_**Bonding**_

To say that Bumblebee wasn't tempted by Mirage's suggestion would be lying. He had even begun planning, but now that he was calmer and thinking with a whole processor he knew he had to scrap that idea. The Ark already thought Sunny was a bad influence and this would only prove their point. Besides, who knew what Mirage's hidden agenda was? Besides, no matter how annoying it was sometimes, being underestimated brought along its own set of advantages that were pretty handy in his line of work. Not that the VW wasn't planning some sweet revenge. He had enough blackmail material that could be exploited. Preferably at a later time when things either calmed down or got worse. One had to be prepared for anything.

He was still mad enough to leave the other Bots waiting for him. The minibots were used to get together every other day to catch up and unwind. So far, Bee had never missed a day, until today. He went as far as to volunteer for patrol and ask Prowl to keep quiet about it. The tactician would ask later why, just to verify that his assumption was correct. Prowl was intelligent enough to know the answer, but he would never be happy unless he was absolutely sure he knew if he was correct or wrong. The yellow minibot believed it had something to do with assumptions or guesses affecting his battle computer and making him jittery. The VW regretted actually owing the 2IC the truth. Seeing Prowl like that always amusing, but also very much worth it if you had a recorder ready... like he did.

Now he was near some cliffs Red Alert demanded be guarded because he couldn't place any of his sensors there. He was alone and thoroughly bored. He almost regretted not going to the reunion, until he remembered what had been said. It still made his coolant boil. The sound of an engine got his attention and he readied his weapons in case of an attack. There was a familiar signature on his scanners, followed by a friendly hail. What was he doing here?

**"Sideswipe to Bumblebee"**

**"Bumblebee here. What is it?"**

**"You can head back to base. I'll take over your shift."**

**"I still have a few hours here, Sideswipe."**

By now the red Lamborghini had arrived. Bumblebee waited for the other to approach him. He was still unsure where he stood with Sideswipe. Sure, the red twin had always been more friendly than Sunny but that didn't make him any less vicious. Every minibot knew this. Bumblebee had been one of the few that had been spared most of the twins' abuse only because he'd learned to keep under their radar faster than the others.

"You heard me, now scram," was the first thing that the red mech said, while readying himself for guard duty.

"My shift isn't over. Prowl would've said something if it was," Bumblebee replied, quite sure the tactician would've told him about Sideswipe's impromptu visit if he knew about it. His suspicions were confirmed with the warriors next words.

"He didn't tell ya 'cause he doesn't fragging know. Now go away while I finish your shift."

The young spy's optics flickered in an imitation of a blink. What the slag? Is Sideswipe offering to… Oh by the Pit, boredom just slagged his processor somehow cause this was just… Ugh, there were no words for it. In any language he knew. And he'd mastered quite a few throughout his life. He just stood there with, what he was sure, was a stupid shocked expression that made Sideswipe laugh. Not a mean 'I'm gonna toss you and see how far you'll go' laugh. And not a condescending laugh that usually came out whenever a minibot was the topic of discussion. This one was a happy, amused laugh. Like the ones he often imagined the twins shared with each other. Like the ones he wanted to get out of Sunny, no matter how hard it had to be. And just like he always imagined Sunny, Sideswipe looked beautiful… and oh so young.

"Oh, come on! I couldn't have broken you," Sideswipe said while crouching in front of him and peering into his optics, "I didn't even touch ya."

"Bumblebee took a step back, shaking his head, "No. No… I'm fine. I just… You took me by surprise, that's all."

The red mech grinned mischievously and straightened up, "Well, I don't usually go around helping _minibots_ to escape Prowl's and Red A's clutches. Then again, you aren't one to get in trouble. So whatever the slag they caught you for must be big or a mistake," the condescending way in which he said the word 'minibot' brought him back to familiar territory and out of his strange musings.

"Punishment?"

"I'm not an idiot, little Bee. The only reason anyone here does a double shift is if they've pissed off somebody," Sideswipe shrugged, obviously dismissing him.

Sideswipe didn't even bother to see if he left or not. Bumblebee hesitated for a few seconds.

"Sideswipe, I'm grateful that you came here and all, but…" the yellow mech sighed as the red one turned his attention on him, "I wasn't punished. I just needed some time alone."

And now it was the warrior's turn to blink in surprise. Cute. Like Sunstreaker.

"You needed some time alone? You're like the friendliest slagging mech we have right now." he sounded disbelieving and Bumblebee felt slightly affronted.

"Everyone needs time alone, Sideswipe," Bumblebee said with a frown. His voice came out harsher than he planned.

He guessed he threw the other off balance because the red Bot blinked again. This made him feel bad. Here was Sideswipe actually being more than nice to him. The least he deserved was getting the same treatment back.

"Look, I just needed some time to clear my processor of some stuff and asked Prowl for a double shift. No biggie. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

The warrior closed his mouth plates, optics narrowing slightly in close scrutiny. Bumblebee felt the urge to fidget under his gaze, when it was suddenly replaced by the easy going grin he was used to seeing in the red mech.

"It's okay, little Bee. Better to cool down than lose it and end up in the brig. Although, I got some suggestions that are far better than pulling a double shift," and for some unknown reason he felt as if Sideswipe had just uncovered the reason he was here.

"I doubt tossing the other minibots is a viable stress reliever for me. I'm not strong enough to do it and it'll be kind of hypocritical of me,"the VW replied, watching as the Lamborghini laughed.

Primus, he could get used to those laughs… He waited for the other to leave, but instead, Sideswipe settled in and beckoned him closer.

"I think I'll stay here and help ya out. Primus knows that Sunny will kill me if I leave now and a Con attacks this side and kills you. Two Bots are better than one, right?"

Bumblebee was surprised by the large hand that came around his shoulder.

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't want to miss some jet judo time."

Another laugh. Beautiful… like his brother… And Bumblebee swore to Primus he was going to make Sunstreaker laugh more. Because if Sideswipe was beautiful, Sunstreaker must be godlike.

"Don't knock the judo until you've tried it, little Bee," and maybe, just maybe, his processor wasn't faulty and there was a small trace of affection when the warrior used the nickname.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	6. Rules

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them and having no hope of ever owning them.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. To **Byrnstar**, who gave me a really nice Prime and Bumblebee confrontation. Special thanks to **lstarruner** for pointing out what needed to be fixed. I only hope this chapter doesn't have as many errors as the others. As always point out what I missed and I'll fix it as soon as possible. This chapter is for** lstarruner **because she's awesome like that.

"talking"

* * *

_**Rules**_

There was this unspoken rule among the soldiers where the special ops agents were concerned. It went something like the humans "See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil". You see, when an agent left on a mission, no one acknowledged it. It was as if they didn't see it. No one spoke about it. And above all, everyone ignored the meetings the officers would have on these occasions. Not even the twins dared to spy on these meetings. This had confused their human allies, but after Optimus Prime and Jazz talked to them, they were careful to follow the unspoken rule, too.

Sunstreaker knew why the rule existed. For one thing, actively speaking of a special ops agent away on a mission could put the agent in question in danger. Who knew when one of those slagging Cassetticons was listening? But they also behaved like this because, at the core, the Autobot forces were still simple workers. They fought for freedom. They fought for peace. They fought for life. And they fought for honesty and truth. As warriors, they knew that they had to do their jobs. As soldiers, they understood that the war asked things from them that challenged their beliefs sometimes. But deep down, whenever one of them left, they were reminded that more often than not, the real battle was fought hidden under the shadows. It was a war of skill, wit, cunning and stealth. Where a mech took advantage of another's weakness, slitting main fuel lines during recharge or poisoning the energon. There was nothing honest about it and thus the rule served for them to 'ignore' the problem… If one could call it that.

Sunstreaker though, couldn't help but pace around his room. Sideswipe had actually asked him to stay in their room, offering to take his shifts if his brother did it. Usually, Sunstreaker would be fragging suspicious of his twin's generous offer, but he had an idea why his slag-sucking brother had done it. Sideswipe was only trying to prevent a disaster. Because Sunstreaker knew that if he stepped out of the room he was going to reconfigure the first mech he saw into a weed whacker… manually. All he could think about was that Bumblebee, Jazz and Mirage were gone. They'd been gone for two human weeks at least. Despite what that ugly Rustjumper said, he wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant. They were on a mission. A very dangerous one, if it involved the three special ops agents at the same time. And there was no one he could slagging talk to about it! Not even his brother for Primus' sake! By the Pit! He'd even tried to behave the first few days. Sure, he'd polished a little bit too rough and there were some uneven parts he had to fix later, but he'd coped.

On day four Cliffjumper was his aft-head self and Sunstreaker had to send him to the medbay. Prowl had, amazingly, only given him a day in the brig. Followed by another 24 human hours because as soon as he stepped out of the brig he collided with the same unlucky minibot. After that, Sideswipe had dragged him to their quarters, and ever since then he'd been here. Pacing. Over and over again. Why couldn't it be simple? What happened to just ripping mech's sparks out in the middle of a battlefield? Sunstreaker was good at that. And he could keep an optic on his… lover? On his slagging minibot! He couldn't even bring himself to think about hurting the piece of scrap for making him worry… Because he just wanted him to return. What if he never comes back?

More annoying to him was knowing that as soon as they arrived Prowl would send them away on leave. No one knew exactly what the purpose was, but if it could be afforded, whenever one of _those_ missions was done the agent was sent on leave. Alone. Because no one else had ever been allowed to go with them. And when they finally returned to the base, it would be as if they'd never left in the first place. Which meant that if Bumblebee… _WHEN_ Bumblebee arrived, he would be shipped off somewhere on leave. If that couldn't be done, he'd go play diplomat to some human government. Away from him.

Slag, he needed to stop worrying so much. He sat down on his couch, taking his favorite polishing rag out and starting the soothing motions. The movements by now were automatic and helped him relax. He barely acknowledged the sound of his door opening, but didn't bother to look at his brother just now.

"Tease," someone that was not his brother said and Sunstreaker looked up to see if his audios were not damaged.

There, leaning on his doorframe was the scrap heap he'd been worried about. The golden warrior frowned slightly before he started to make his way towards the Volkswagen, already scanning him for injuries. Bumblebee chuckled when his sensors felt scans running over his body, his tone of voice slightly huskier than what Sunstreaker was used to hearing. It made him stop what he was doing.

"Ya feeling okay, Bee?"

The minibot smirked as he sauntered past the golden Lamborghini, the ghost of his touch barely noticeable. The door closed with a loud hiss and Sunstreaker could only blink confused at Bumblebee's actions.

"Bee?"

The minibot had made his way to his couch and, much to Sunstreaker's growing confusion, was now laying there, smirk still in place and optics glowing a darker blue. Somehow the warrior knew that the sudden rise of his core temperature had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. And as much as he would absolutely love to show the VW who was being a tease here, something didn't add up. Bumblebee had never exactly been this forward before.

"Are you going to stay there looking or are you going to join me?"

Oh, Primus above… His engine revved at the way the minibot managed to purr those words. But he still had enough control to stay where he was until he was sure Bumblebee was doing this because he wanted. Not because… well, interfacing was a good way to forget many things but Sunstreaker didn't feel comfortable being used like that so soon in their… thing. He slowly made his way back to the couch, but stayed standing.

"Look Bee, you just got back from a mission. Maybe ya need to rest, clear your CPU a little. Maybe go see Ratchet," he started, breaking the rule and telling the VW he knew what he'd been doing. Telling him he understood the minibot had been doing his job and he accepted it, even if it wasn't as honorable as slagging each other out in the open. The minibot blinked, not used to someone that wasn't in his team speaking of his missions like that. Sure, they all told him he was good at what he did, but nothing more.

"I already saw Ratchet. He said I'm fit," he answered back, voice still somewhat husky, as he took Sunstreaker's right hand and tugged him to join him on the couch. The warrior complied, while retorting.

"Guess I'll have to send Sides to corner our resident shrink then," the words had just finished leaving his vocalizer and Sunstreaker already knew he'd said the wrong thing by the way Bumblebee had tensed beside him.

The VW's uncharacteristic, "I don't need a shrink," was hissed with such venom that Sunstreaker had to look twice at him. The warrior didn't even know Bumblebee could hiss, let alone that he could actually dislike something to the point of loathing.

"Then start acting like yourself, you little slagger," the golden warrior snarled back at him.

In his defense, Sunstreaker was more terrified that the spy had suffered damage than angry. Too bad he sounded pissed as the Pit, because Bumblebee jumped on his feet, anger radiating from him.

"You know… I actually believed you could know me, but… I guess you're just like the other ones," he said, voice broken, as if resigned before he strode over to the entrance.

Sunstreaker knew that if he let the scout leave everything would be lost. The Lamborghini's pride urged him to say something to get the ugly glitch to leave faster. He was Sunstreaker, for Primus' sake! He'd never begged any Cybertronian to not leave him. But he also knew that Bumblebee was different. And it had nothing to do with how the scout managed to find the only shade of yellow he actually disliked.

"Bee," he found himself saying. Finding that wherever the scout was concerned, his pride could go take a dive into the smelting pits.

"Yes?" the yellow Bot stopped, tilting his head back to look at the warrior. The amount of controlled rage Sunstreaker could hear in that one word amazed him.

"Stay," the warrior began, "Give me the chance to slagging prove to you that I can handle whatever the slag you're hiding."

The minibot chuckled, humorlessly, "Think you can handle me not being the innocent youngling?"

Sunstreaker strode towards him, grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch. Settling the minibot on his lap and wrapping his arms around the scout.

"I can handle anything, Bee. Just give a mech some warning before you pull a personality change like this."

The VW tensed slightly at the words, but remained seated. After a while in silence, he sighed and relaxed in the warrior's embrace, "Sorry about all this. I guess I should've warned you about the effects the missions have on me."

"Effects?" the warrior asked. A part of him reminding Sunstreaker that he really didn't want to know about that part of the war, but the major part of him wanting to understand the yellow minibot better.

"Well not all missions are the same. They always make me more edgy, you know. Specially when I have to infiltrate and terminate a target. I guess I'm just more wound up since the three of us were working at the same time with different objectives," Bumblebee began telling him, moving slightly to get more comfortable. Sunstreaker, held him tighter, preparing himself to know more than he wanted to know about the doings of the Special Operations Department, but not willing to stop the other Bot's account. He knew they were both breaking the unspoken rule, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers. You know the drill, tell me of any mistakes you find and I'll fix them as fast as possible.

* * *

_**Surprise**_

He entered his quarters in a hurry. He'd just arrived from a week of leave and he couldn't wait to tell Hound about Africa. He also had to see if Jazz had returned from wherever he went. Bumblebee had some videos with some of the natives' ceremonies he wanted to show Jazz. The saboteur always disappeared from the map, much to Red Alert's dismay. It was funny to watch, although it sometimes worried him and Mirage. He was about to unsubspace a few knick knacks he brought along to keep as souvenirs along with a few gifts he got for his closest friends when he felt it. Someone had been to his quarters while he was away.

He looked around closely. Nothing looked out of place. He'd chosen this room because it was one of the few with ventilation ducts so small no cassette could ever fit there and no one, but Red Alert, Prowl and Jazz knew the code to open his door. He doubted any of them would enter without his permission unless it was an emergency. Red Alert was too paranoid to breach his own security. Prowl was too rule bound to do it without a good and logical reason. And Jazz, happy Bot that he was, knew whose privacy he shouldn't breech. His team's privacy was almost sacred to him. Besides, his superior had left on leave at the same time as him. He still couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been in his room. Maybe he was still on edge. Damn, he just knew Prowl would try to push him into talking with Smokescreen again if he said something now. Next time he would ask Prowl for more than a week to unwind and get back to acting _'normal'_. Primus knew the others took more than a week off after this particular assignment. And it had been him that got the nastier part.

He never liked killing. Jazz knew it. Mirage knew it. Prowl knew it. Hell, even Prime knew it. Unfortunately, the last mission required a small Bot to enter the scientists' rooms and speed to get away fast before Jazz's bomb exploded. Surely, the reason he was feeling like someone had been in his room was because he knew how easy it was to break inside a room. He continued taking things out and placing them around his room when he found it. This was not in his room when he left. Someone had to have left it here after he left on leave. He knew it!

The object in question was a sheet of paper. Drawing paper. The professional kind and very expensive to make on their size. He knew a few Bots who liked to draw in their spare time, but only a couple of them could afford this. He picked the paper up and looked at it. A surprised gasp escaping him as he looked at the sketch. In it, a Decepticon was patrolling a hallway and he could see himself using the pipeline above to make his way through without the Con finding him. He remembered this. He had told Sunny about it. This was a scene of his very first spy mission. The scribbled signature of Sunstreaker confirmed the identity of the mech that drew it. Above the signature the golden warrior wrote a little note that made him chuckle.

_'Everyone's got their secrets. This one doesn't have to be.'_

"I want you to know it was bloody difficult to get the code for this slagging room of yours," Sunstreaker's voice came from the door way and he turned, sketch in hand and a frown on his face.

"If we take into consideration that no one was supposed to find it," he replied, putting the sketch back where he found it and walking towards the warrior, who was leaning on the door frame.

"I got my ways, Bee. You're team ain't the only ones that can pull that 'silent but deadly' slag you know," he drawled, amusement making the ice-blue optics glow a shade darker. Anyone else looking at him might get the impression he was angry, by his tone of voice and face. Thankfully, Bumblebee had experience in 'Sunstreaker language'.

"I think you missed your calling. Would you consider a change to the Espionage Department? I might be able to get the director to get you in," he replied innocently, the hint of a purr in his voice. He usually had more control than this, but there was something about the way Sunstreaker looked leaning to the doorframe like that.

The Lamborghini cracked a small smile, as Bumblebee reached him. Taking his hand in an invitation to enter the room. The place was smaller than the room he shared with his brother, but Sunstreaker had the suspicion that they gave him and his brother the biggest room to not hear them whine about being separated. He was still thankful that the ships have rules about their construction, among them the standard height and size of a room.

"Espionage? Tempting, but I don't know. All that hiding around sounds like a hazard to my paintjob," he replied as the minibot led him to his berth. Usually, Sunstreaker would raise an eyebrow, but seeing as the spy had no other place to sit…

"Maybe, but the director is a really nice guy. He might feel bad about the scratches and personally fix them for you," Bumblebee said, voice low. He really, really wanted this and Sunstreaker better not play dumb now.

The golden warrior blinked. Who would've known the little guy was so straightforward? Not that he minded. His engine revved slightly and by the smile he received from Bumblebee, he figured that was a good thing.

"Really? Cause I think I have a few scratches right now?"

"Guess I better make sure there are no scratches then," he said moving to the warrior's lap.

His engine revved as he began to stroke Sunstreaker's chest plate. Sunstreaker leaned down to capture the smaller Bot's lips with his own. Surely he was going to the Pit for doing this with a minibot out of all the mechs in the world. For his part, Bumblebee was feeling pretty good right now, as he returned the kiss. He was reconsidering leaving the code to his room unchanged. This was the best welcome home he'd had so far after one of those 'unwinding' leaves. He could get used to this.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	8. Games

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them and have no hope of ever owning them.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks and lots of love to **lstarruner** for pointing out what needed to be fixed in the last chapter. As always point out what I missed and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

"talking"

_'Bumblebee thinking'_

* * *

_**Games**_

Bumblebee came online to find himself in the medbay. He frowned, but couldn't bring himself to stand up. How did he get here? All he remembered was walking down the hallway towards his room. Had they been attacked? His optics glowed fearlessly as he sat upright. He blinked at the sight of Sunstreaker sprawled on a chair slightly smaller for his frame.

"Bout time you onlined. Ratchet's about to blow a gasket," the Lamborhini told him, straightening up on the chair.

"What happened?" he asked, dreading to hear how the Decepticons had managed to enter the Ark undetected and how many injured Bots took to finally notice and fight them out of their base. He wasn't prepared to see Sunstreaker flinch and squirm on his chair. In fact, he was pretty sure nothing could ever prepare him for that.

"Well, you see… There's a good explanation for that," he began, raising Bumblebee's suspicions. How many times had he witnessed the twins saying something similar to Prowl whenever they got caught after their pranks? Too many to count.

"What did you do that got me here?" -he asked. Calm and collected, with a little hint of forgiveness and easy going friendship. Not a hint of what he was really feeling… What he was thinking.

'_He betrayed me. Hurt me.'_

He didn't miss the way Sunstreaker frowned. Face morphing into its more usual angry expression, "I did nothing. At least not to you. It was all Sides fault for allowing them to play."

"Play?" he asked. Trying to convince the part on his CPU screaming that the golden mech couldn't be trusted anymore. Sunstreaker wouldn't lie to him, right? In all the years that they've been working together, not once had the twins lied… whenever someone got hurt of course.

"Well, Sides and I were planning a little game of toss the minibot. You've heard of it, right?" Sunstreaker began, completely oblivious of the look Bumblebee shot him.

"Heard of it?" he asked incredulously, "I've lived it! Or do you need me to call Ratchet to check your optics?"

Sunstreaker stopped. Staring back at the VW for a few seconds before turning away to look at the wall.

"My optics are fine," he mumbled, and Bumblebee could hear the discomfort.

"Just checking. For a minute there I thought you forgot," the scout said cheerfully. Years of pretending helping him to look natural while speaking. He ignored the disappointment at having to act again.

'_Can't trust him. Just a game. He hurt me. But he says he didn't. Toss the Minibot. But he hurt the ones that hurt me. I got tossed! Again!_'

"Can't forget that, you know," the golden twin continued, oblivious to his something's thoughts. His face softening slightly as he relaxed, "You're so tiny."

Bumblebee watched; spark sinking as he noticed the Lamborghini's reaction. More proof that no matter what he did; he was stuck on the role he chose to play a long time ago. Anger rose within him. Anger at himself, at Sunstreaker, at how Minibots were treated… They were warriors. They deserved as much respect as the regular sized mechs.

"Bigger mechs have said that and they haven't lived to regret it," he told the Lamborghini. Voice cold and calculating. He was tired of the act. He was slagging tired of being tossed around too. He didn't join the military to get tossed!

"I know. You told me," was all the warrior said, the hint of a smile on his face.

No confusion, no hesitation. Acceptance… It made Bumblebee's anger almost dissipate. The scout didn't dare speak. He loved the twin so badly, he preferred to stay quiet. He didn't want it to end. This may be the end of it all, but Primus' be damned, he was going to hold on to it for as long as it lasted. Speaking would only make things worse… Sunstreaker shifted again on his seat. He must be really uncomfortable on that seat, but Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to feel bad for him.

'_Serves him right. Maybe now he'll put an end to Toss the Minibot Day,'_ Bumblebee sighed, laying back down on the medical berth and staring at the ceiling. He wished Sunstreaker was gone, but the Lamborghini still owed him an explanation.

"You never told me how I ended up here."

"Sides invited Tracks and Bluestreak to a tossing game," Sunstreaker began. His voice had that low purring almost growl effect that Bumblebee found endearing. It made the scout relax against his will, "Next thing we know, Ironhide asked to join us. Everything was fine for a while, but then the Dinobots appeared."

Bumblebee turned his head to the side to look at his lover. Sunstreaker was looking at him as he spoke, "We were going to end the game when they appeared, but we didn't have time."

"You mean, I got tossed by a Dinobot?" Bumblebee interrupted, shock now clear on his face.

The warrior nodded, "Grimlock"

"And you beat him up?"

"Slagger scratched my paintjob. Ratchet fixed it after he finished with you," Sunstreaker finished and Bumblebee could see the Lamborghini was afraid. Afraid of what?

"You went against Grimlock because he played the game you invented?" Bumblebee asked; fascinated by the guilty look that appeared for a second on Sunstreaker's face before it was replaced by an amused smirk.

"I went against Grimlock because he tossed you high enough to hit the ceiling and hard enough to make you bounce at least twice. He broke something inside. Ratchet had a hard time patching you up"

Bumblebee's anger left him. Sunstreaker had been worried for him. Now that was new… '_He cares. He cares. See? Didn't betray.'_

"I hate that game, you know," Bumblebee said softly, "Why did you come up with it?"

Sunstreaker shrugged, "Because you lot are easy and fun to rile up?" he answered and the scout was surprised (and not in a good way) at the sincerity behind those words.

"I never wanted you hurt."

"Whatever," Bumblebee replied, "I'm tired, Sunny. See you tomorrow."

The yellow mech was recharging as soon as he finished that sentence. He was completely oblivious to the bigger mech getting up from the chair and making his way towards Bumblebee. The golden warrior touched one Bumblebee's horns affectionately and let out a tiny smile. One of those smiles Bumblebee would've killed for… before leaving to join his twin.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	9. Realization

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N:** Haven't you noticed by now, that my two yellow Bots haven't said 'I love you' to each other yet? It should annoy me, but it doesn't. O.o

* * *

_**Realization**_

He had no idea if the minibot had forgiven him. Pit! He'd been so sure there was nothing he should be apologizing for. As far as he knew, it had been all Grimlock's fault. Apparently, he never got the memo that you should apologize if your… lover… got hurt by another during a game you helped create. Thank Primus he was getting better at this relationship thing!

Waiting for Bumblebee to online had brought quite a realization to him. He kept replaying the moment Bumblebee had come round the corner only to be grabbed by Grimlock as if he weighted nothing. The impact on the ceiling accompanied by that pained cry before the Volkswagen bounced and lay crumpled on the ground, Offline. It had made his spark ache and everything turn into a red haze.

He woke up to the tender mercies of Ratchet. Apparently he was no match for five Dinobots. The slaggers went to defend their leader until Prowl and Wheeljack stopped them. Tracks, out of all the slagging Bots in the Ark, had carried him to the medbay. Sideswipe carried Bumblebee. His Bumblebee. Because the minibot was his. Fragging hideous paintjob and tiny laughable frame and all. He liked the little Bot. And even if Primus was, as the humans say, pissing his pants by laughing at his idea of a joke, he couldn't help but want to know more about him. He'd never had to work at knowing what another wanted. With his brother, he just knew. And besides his brother, no one else had been important… until he went insane and fixated on Bumblebee. He couldn't help but want more. It was addictive in a way. Bumblebee's attitude changes kept him on his toes and if there was one thing that could keep any of the twins entertained, it was change. And it was never dull and boring where the VW was concerned.

How could he not see it sooner? He was falling hard for the little glitch. This was no obsession. It was love… It hit him while he waited. And though he accepted it, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not yet…

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09_


	10. Talk

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I make no money out of this.

**A/N: **Ties in with Romance No One Saw Coming, chapter10: Bath. This scene was inspired by a review from Byrnstar, who gave me permission to use it. I changed some things to make it fit better, but it's basically Byrnstar's confrontation with Prime. This is her/his chapter.

**A/N2: **Thanks to the people that take the time to review and to the people that take the time to tell me how to improve and what to fix to make this fic better.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

**_Talk_**

Bumblebee wondered if it was possible to beat his own processor into obedience. All he wanted to do was run to medbay and see if Sunstreaker was still alive. Unfortunately, he was stuck in Prime's office trying to remain still while he waited for his commander. He knew that what he did had been wrong. The battle could've been lost and then Sunny would really be dead. But all he'd been able to see was Soundwave looming over Sunstreaker's body. A body that had a huge hole where his spark should've been. The yellow mech heard the door slide open and straightened, pushing the recent events as far back in his processor as he could.

Optimus Prime sighed in relief as he sat behind his desk and Bumblebee felt guilty. The battle had been hard and Prime was obviously exhausted. Of course, his leader recovered quickly, sitting straight and staring right into Bumblebee's optics.

"Bumblebee, I know you'd rather be somewhere else right now, but rest assured Ratchet is doing all he can to keep Sunstreaker with us," Prime began, "I trust you know the reason why I called you here."

The spy nodded. He knew very well why he was here. He ignored his orders in favor of beating the ever loving slag out of Soundwave. Cliffjumper had been the one to complete what should've been Bumblebee's job. A fact that was now making its way into his processor.

'_Primus, Cliffjumper? The Bot that doesn't know subtlety if it came and slapped him. I really slagged this up big time.'  
_

"May I remind you that you were ordered to get past the Constructicons and get as much information off their new invention before destroying it," Prime continued, "A task that required that no one knew you were with us. Something that was compromised when you ignored your orders."

Bumblebee couldn't look at Prime anymore and settled his optics on the wall behind the truck. He didn't need to look at the red mech to know he was disappointed. Bumblebee couldn't blame him. He was disappointed with himself too.

"I… I don't know what happened. I just saw… and then I…" the yellow mech let out a frustrated sound and shifted in his seat. In less than a second he was again sitting straight and looking straight at his commander, "I am guilty of endangering the mission and the lives of my comrades. There is no excuse for my actions and I will follow any disciplinary method you see fit."

Prime frowned. It wasn't very common to see the spy so serious. Prime had to admit that disciplining him wasn't common either. He could count the times he had to do it with one hand and he'd still have fingers left. Still, Bumblebee was right in that his disobedience could've ended in tragedy

"Tomorrow morning you will report to Jazz. He will be the one in charge of your punishment."

Bumblebee's optics brightened in apprehension and Prime was tempted to ask him about it. Unlike Prowl, who shared disciplinary methods with his leader to ensure their efficacy Jazz was very secretive of what he did to keep his subordinates in line. He heard rumors back in Cybertron, but for the most part the special ops training was one well kept secret. Analyzing Bumblebee's reaction further made him question how accurate had those rumors been.

Bumblebee was trying very hard not to plead Prime to punish him personally. Jazz was sure going to remind Bumblebee why it was important to keep emotions out of the job. He was so slagged.

"Now," Prime said in a more friendly tone, "I have noticed you are getting closer to Sunstreaker. Something that after your stunt today you can't deny."

The VW wondered where this was going, "I'm sorry for…"

Prime waved it away, "No need. You know you have done something wrong and will be punished for it. And you're too professional to let it happen again. Now tell me, how long have you two been together?"

Bumblebee fought the urge to frown. Surely Prime didn't want to gossip now of all times... Sunstreaker was in medbay and Bumblebee only wanted to be there by his side. Still, a question was a question.

"Not too long. We're just knowing each other. Nothing too serious yet."

Optimus Prime chuckled, making Bumblebee glad that they couldn't blush, "Nothing serious? Quite a lot of damage you managed to give Soundwave for nothing serious."

"Okay, so it might be a little serious. I…" Bumblebee faltered. Could he say it out loud? Admit it to someone else?

"I… I like him… a lot."

"I know you do. You just proved it, but…" Prime sighed, exhaustion quite easily to see, but this time he didn't bother to cover it, "Are you sure this is what you want, Bumblebee?"

"What do you mean?" the yellow mech asked confused. He knew he should know where this conversation was headed, but all he could think of was Sunstreaker's current condition.

"You deserve someone better," Prime said and Bumblebee's processor faltered. The world lost focus and he suddenly remembered the conversation he overheard.

'_No no no no no no…'_

"I know that Sunstreaker is beautiful to look at, but besides his outward appearance, what can he give you? His main concern is himself and his ego. His second concern is his twin. And his third concern is doing what he does best, fight and destroy. Where does that leave you?"

Bumblebee just stared in silence. He wasn't going to answer unless Prime made it an order. The red mech frowned at his silence.

"I know about the tossing incident, Bee. You might not want to see it, but that's what will surely await you if you pursue him. You've seen the damage he does to his own brother when they get into a fight. I just want to make sure you understand that I can't let you make that kind of mistake."

Bumblebee leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the desk between them. The look in the minibot's face was so frigid that Optimus felt a twinge of alarm. He'd seen serious Bumblebee plenty of times, but this was new to him. If Jazz had seen it, he would've told Prime that was the face the minibot usually wore when he had to kill.

"Frankly, Prime, that isn't your decision to make. You are not my creator. You are my commander. And even my creator lost his right to make choices for me when I reached adulthood," Bumblebee stood up from his seat, allowing him to lean even forward. He didn't even have to raise his voice. Yelling only meant death in his career and so he'd learned to keep it down. Instead, Prime stared at the hissing minibot, optics bright.

"Bumblebee control yourself this instant," Prime began, realizing that maybe he had been wrong in trying to help the younger scout. He let his own worries and assumptions get the better of himself and forgot completely that Bumblebee wasn't a youngling that didn't know better. That this wasn't his problem unless it affected their performance. And even then, all he could bring himself to do was reprimand them. He didn't have the resources to relocate either of them and after all this time together he couldn't even make himself think of that seriously.

"If I am not competent enough to make decisions about my own personal life, well then I cannot possibly be competent enough to be your espionage director," the VW continued oblivious to Prime's orders.

Optimus couldn't really blame him. Sunstreaker could still die from his injuries. Bumblebee's stress levels must be through the roof for him to act like this. He still couldn't let the irate mech leave in such a state. And he really couldn't let him get away with speaking like that to his superior officers.

"You are right and I apologize," Prime started, and was cut off by Bumblebee's angry tirade.

"...tired of not being taken slagging seriously."

"Okay, that's enough," Prime spoke louder, finally silencing the minibot who was still angry enough to glare at him, "I have apologized for my mistake. I chose the best that Cybertron had to offer for the Ark and four million years later you are still the best. I suggest you stay in your quarters until tomorrow morning. It will give you time to cool off."

Prime watched as the glare intensified, but the minibot saluted and turned around without a word. The red truck only wished he could recharge, but he couldn't until he knew Sunstreaker's condition. Maybe he could get Ratchet to drink with him later on.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09 - fixed dialogues_


	11. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own them and I'm not getting rich from them.

**Warnings:** allusion to _chapter 10: Bath_ of _The Romance No One Saw Coming_

**AN: **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story. Any mistake that you see, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

* * *

**_Thoughts_**

Sunstreaker had been released from medbay after promising Ratchet he'd take it easy. Of course, the medic made sure that the Lamborghini didn't have a chance to break his promise. Sunstreaker found himself stuck with lightweight duty. That meant no patrols, no sparring, and no fighting unless as a last resort. Added to the fact that he hadn't seen Bumblebee since the fight, and he was a very unhappy mech. Sure, his brother had been there with him when he onlined, but deep down both of them knew he wanted the yellow bug to be there for him as well. Encountering a pretty banged up Jazz recharging on the floor with no one else around had made his spark sink further.

Neither twin had wanted to let Jazz like that and Sunstreaker was loathe to just dump the saboteur in his quarters to online in the morning dirty and dented. Primus knows Sunstreaker felt his armor crawl when he realized he had to touch the saboteur to get him to the washracks. To know that he had willingly touched the dirt-infested mech only because it actually felt wrong to leave the only one that had actually seemed to care for him was a new experience. There was not enough wax in his room to make him forget such a traumatizing event. Sideswipe tried to cheer him up, telling him that he was almost sure Optimus had called the little spy. It still didn't make him feel better. Already two days passed and there'd been no sign of his Volkswagen. If Bluestreak's ramblings were to be believed, the spy was currently being punished. The Lamborghini had missed the event due to his injury, but he'd have to have been deaf to miss the murmuring whenever he was around.

Bumblebee had compromised the mission. And all because of him…

Sunstreaker didn't know how he felt about that. He was furious, but he didn't know if he was furious at himself for getting injured or if he was furious at Bumblebee for disobeying orders. He felt guilty (which was a new emotion regarding someone who was not Sideswipe). Why he felt like that? He was not really sure. It wasn't as if he had let himself get injured… But Bumblebee was paying for his carelessness and it was the first time in his life that he actually felt like someone gave a damn about him. Not like he doubted the loyalty of his brother, but Bumblebee didn't owe him any sort of loyalty. Neither did Jazz and the mech had stayed despite his condition.

Sunstreaker wondered when did life get so complicated. He'd been content to ignore everything and anything that didn't involve him and his paintjob. Why did he have to set his optics on someone else? Why couldn't he just get enough of the pathetic little yellow rodent? Why did thinking about him in those words made him feel a little less beautiful? It wasn't as if he had anything to offer the spy. Once, when he was still a rising artist, he would've been able to give the other anything and everything his spark desired. Now, when his life revolved about death and destruction…

Black hands touched his golden chassis where Ratchet had applied a new coat of paint. One of the perks of being a real twin was that as long as Sideswipe's spark was healthy, he had a chance of surviving what could've easily killed a normal mech. He should've been dead. His spark should've been extinguished as soon as Soundwave's shot had entered him… He was glad he didn't die, but he was suddenly reminded of the differences between himself and his brother compared to the rest of the mechs on the Ark. Because, unlike them, he couldn't do what he knew the bug would want eventually. He couldn't bond with anyone because his spark was already bonded to his brother. Sunstreaker had never cared about that until now.

Because Sunstreaker was many things, but he needed to be both blind and stupid to not see how dedicated Bumblebee was to the cause. How much the bug looked up to Optimus Prime and craved their leader's approval. Bumblebee had to care about him too much to do what he did. And while it scared him, it also told him it was time to end this before somebody else got hurt again. Before caring too much turned into something else. Before Sunstreaker dared to tell the irritating bug what he really felt (which meant voicing his feelings out loud for the first time too). Before they both wished for something that could never happen…

Sunstreaker growled and resisted the drive a hole through the wall. He needed to go out and do something productive and stop thinking so much. With new determination, the golden Lamborghini stomped through the halls, making those he encountered move out of the way either on their own or by force.

* * *

_Edited 6/30/09_


End file.
